Aftershock
by Angel13490
Summary: A different look on the episode Aftershock and some of its events. TerranxRaven, GarxRaven


this is a oneshot based on my Alternate Universe found in Emmotion Commotion. In case you haven't read it i will fill you in: Raven and Beast Boy switched personalities. That is all.  
This a look at what the fight between Raven and Terra would have been like if it took place in such a universe. So as background info: Terran is basically the same as Terra. He had a more serious relationship with Raven however than BB did with Terra. That's pretty much it. Enjoy!!

* * *

Aftershock

_Garfield_

Overload is a pain in the ass to handle without Raven or Cyborg. Raven can rip pipes out of walls and Cyborg can reroute water into any building he wants. I morph into a bull and smash into the wall I hope contains the water main. I end up with a raging headache and no water. Behind me Overload screeches horribly and takes a swipe at my horns. I bellow back at him and dance away.

Then it catches my eye, a sprinkler. Great, now all I need is to start a fire.

Suddenly Overload gets a hold of me and flings me up into the air. I crash into the ceiling and morph into an eagle at the last second to avoid falling to my death. The monster takes another shot but I fly upwards into the damaged roofing tiles and return to human form trying to think of a plan. My suit is in tatters, most of it singed off from the attacks. I growl angrily and rip my shirt off to bandage a burn on my arm.

I need fire. What animal makes fire? A dragon, duh. Can I do a dragon? I've never tried to be anything mythical before but I've morphed into a Yeti before.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I've seen plenty of pictures of dragons from Raven's books and the few video games I've played. My body swells uncomfortably as I try to harness the idea of the creature. Suddenly I explode from the ceiling and my huge wings catch myself as I stare Overload in the face. If he could I'm sure he would've peed himself staring at me.

I roar ferociously and let out a belch of flame. It takes a few minutes but eventually the alarm goes off and the sprinklers start up. Overload starts crying as he shrinks under the spray. I morph into human form and wince. My shoulders hurt like crazy and my mouth tastes like brimstone. I scuff my shoe against Overload's chip before picking him up.

"What's your mission Overload? Why're you-?"

My words are cut off as a huge blast of mud hits me head in the face. I fly backwards and hit the wall hard, my vision spinning for a few moments before I hear a familiar laugh.

"Haven't you ever heard of a decoy before? We had to find some way to coax you cowards out of hiding."

My lips peel back from my teeth and I let out a snarl that terrifies me. Terran just smirks at me and folds his arms over his chest. The Apprentice uniform makes my stomach churn. It looks much like Robin's old suit from what I remember. Only Terran isn't wearing a mask, he's proud of who is and what he's allowed himself to become.

"Terran." I snarl.

"Garfield." he answers calmly.

"Traitor." I grin seeing the fire in his blue eyes.

"Animal."

I roar and leap at him, my veins coursing with adrenaline. He jerks out of the way but I manage to slice him with my claws. I hit the floor and roll into a crouch, my gloves fall from my hands as they return to normal. Damn, another pair ruined.

"Temper, temper Garfield." Terran murmurs, as he floats above my head on a boulder. "We wouldn't want things to get out of hand."

I bare my teeth at him and morph into a wooly mammoth. My head bashes into his rock and he flies through the air, hitting the wall hard. Moving quickly I morph into a gorilla and throw him into another wall. He manages to stop himself by summoning a wave of mud to cushion the fall although he's now covered in the stuff. I smirk but am soon drowning under the weight of a mudslide myself. I morph into a mud-fish and burst from the mess, trying to gasp for air. Turning into a flacon I swoop out of the way of several sharpened rocks aimed for my head. I dive towards Terran and morph into a whale at the last second. He dodges and aims another wave of mud at me. I switch to a tortoise and ride the wave, wincing as I smash into the wall. I lay on the ground for a moment, gasping quietly, trying to think of a way out of this. I can't run, he'll just follow me but I need backup.

I reach for my com-link but a needle thin rock slices it in two. I look up to find Terran standing over me. I lunge at him but suddenly hands of mud grasp my body, keeping me still and preventing my morphing.

"You know Garfield I never liked you."

"I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others but I always knew you were a liar!"

He grins and constricts the cage tighter around me. Claustrophobia is gonna kick in, in a minute. Got to _focus._

"Oh really now? Is that why you let me live in your house and steal all your secrets and-?"

"_Shut up_." I snarl, flexing my muscles. The bonds burst and I leap at him, my body halfway into a tiger. He jerks backwards but my claws still graze his chest, scratching his armor and making his eyes widen in fear. His eyes glow yellow and he makes a few overdramatic motions which results in my being slammed into a wall, once against covered in mud only now I'm surrounded my a rock cage as well. Terran's eyes narrow as the mud squeezes me tighter than ever so I'm gasping for breath and my mind is starting to fail me as panic sets in. He grins.

"Oh be careful Gar. Rae-Rae told me all about your little primal side. Don't want to let _it_ out now do you?"

I suck in a careful breath and close my eyes tightly trying to think straight. My mind is racing outrun only by my heart. I've been claustrophobic ever since I was locked in a crate by some crazy nut-job as a kid. Rita rescued me but by that time I was in panic mode and struck out, hitting her by accident. I'd drawn _blood_. Steve had kicked me out for that.

Focus! I thought.

"I am in control." I hiss, glaring at him.

He snorts, "And you're calling _me_ a liar?"

I thrash blindly and almost get one arm free but it constricts me all over again. I close my eyes, trying not to scream. I can sense Terran circling me. The rock cage breaks apart to allow him inside and when he speaks his voice is right next to my ear.

"What hurts the most Gar? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team? That everyone liked me better than you? Or was it just a certain someone that really got to you? Poor little Rae-Rae, she must be heartbroken."

My eyes flashed open and my teeth flashed in the dim light. He would _not _talk about my Raven like that!

My body bursts out from its bonds and I tackle him to the ground, grinning as his eyes widen in fear. I'm still in my human form but everything seems…sharper. I'm stronger, faster, more powerful I can tell but there is no time to wonder at these turn of events. I grab Terran by his collar and throw him into a piece of machinery.

"I trusted you! We all trusted you! We gave you everything and you threw it all away to go to Slade." I pounce on him and punch him in the ribs. He skids across the floor and lands in the sea of mud. My feet are fast and I drop next to him. I can smell his fear and it is so sweet. My mouth waters for the taste of his blood.

"You broke her." I snarl, tightening my hands around his throat.

Terran gurgles out a laugh. "So you're going to kill me? That ought to work out real nice. What will your precious Titans think if you do? They'll kick you out and you'll be right back to where you were; a freak with no where to go and a danger to everyone around you."

I roar angrily but drop my hand. My foot rears back to kick him but he rolls out of the way and raises his hands. The mud grabs at my body and pulls it down. Panic overwhelms me and I thrash about, trying to morph but unable to. Terran laughs somewhere nearby as I am lost to the confines of my mind…

* * *

_Raven_

I shiver in the chilly confines of the cavern. My cheeks are crusty with tears and my cloak is wet from drying off my face. I hear a stone crumble in the distance and scramble to my feet wishing I had better light.

"Who's there?" I demand, my powers reaching out towards the noise to identify it as either a threat or some normal disturbance due to the rampage above me.

"It's me Raven." Gar's haggard voice floats the tunnel and I run to it. My arms find him easily and I cling to him. I can feel his shock then discomfort as he stands stock still. I don't care about that though as I sob. Carefully he puts his hand atop my head then holds me so tightly it's as if he's afraid I'll run away. My shoulders shake as I weep but still Gar holds me tightly. I'm dimly aware of the war going on in his mind but I ignore it. I know he'll win. He always does.

"It'll be ok." he whispers after a few moments, "I promise."

I feel his muscles tighten and he presses his lips to my head in a very uncharacteristic move. I lean my head against his bare chest and listen to his heart beat, tears still streaming down my face. He gently picks me up and sits down against one of the walls while I try to calm myself down. He rubs my shoulders awkwardly and tucks my head under his chin.

"I…I thought he loved me." I finally choke out, bringing fresh tears to my eyes.

A loud growl rumbles through Gar's chest and I can feel anger rising in his mind once more. I hold him tightly, trying to keep him calm. I feel him wince and I pull back.

"Are you alright?" I search his arm lightly, my fingers finding the burns and broken ribs with ease. My healing powers light up the tunnel and when I'm done Gar holds me tightly to his chest. I don't know how long we sat like that until a green light lit up the left side of the tunnel accompanied by a timid voice.

"Friends?"

"Starfire!" I cry gratefully. I try to get up but Gar's hold is too tight. I look up at his face and I can see his eyes are closed and he is trying very hard to reign himself in so I stay still even as my friend gives me a confused look.

"Oh thank God!" Victor's voice booms from the other end of the tunnel. He stumbles in, half carrying Robin who is beaten and bruised.

I gasp and tug away from Gar to hurry to my friend's side. My anxiety spurs on my powers and within a few minutes Robin is healed enough to stand and move. I, on the other hand, am quickly supported by Gar who is still angry as hell but no longer shows it on his carefully composed face.

"Are you alright my friends?" Starfire asks her face fearful, as if we're going to be ambushed at any given moment.

"We got jumped pretty badly. Rae and I were separated and I found Robin trying to drag himself through the tunnels. I think some of my circuits are pretty well fried but I'll survive. You guys?"

Robin gives a tight nod but doesn't say anything. Starfire looks at him and her eyes tear up, I can only wonder what happened at the scene of their attack.

I feel their eyes on me as we stand in silence and my eyes overflow with tears once more. Gar's arms tighten protectively and I smile weakly at him.

"No more chances." Victor suddenly spits. I start at the sound. I've never heard him so angry and never felt he raw emotions of rage roll off him. It makes my stomach quiver in fear.

Starfire nods in agreement, her eyes blazing with light and I'm reminded in that moment more than ever that she was born to be a warrior. "No more trust."

Suddenly Gar looks down at me and I can't read his emotions through the hard wall he's thrown up against me. But I can read his eyes and the hate there makes me fear for myself as he gently releases me from his hold. "No more mercy." he promises.

"He's just another criminal." Robin agrees passionately.

I look around at my friends and feel true anger boil to the surface. Somewhere inside me everything shatters and when I speak my own voice frightens me to the core.

"And we're going to stop him." my fists light up with magic and the very earth shakes around me as I unleash my fury, "No matter what it takes."

* * *

well? like it? love it? hate it? let me know! i'll be doing a Flinx one soon i hope...


End file.
